Behind Closed Doors
by jade.thornton.58
Summary: When Garnet finds out Amethyst's secret, how will she react? How far will Amethyst go to deny the truth about her feelings for the dark gem?
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst all but sprinted back into the bathroom as she heard footsteps in the hallway. Her room mate, Garnet, had finally woke up. The stocky purple gem sat down on the side of the tub and quickly scrambled to pick up her belongings before Garnet would see them. She quickly shoved then back into their silk sack and she wrapped herself with her towel, making a dead sprint for her bedroom.

Garnet watched Amethyst in concern, but her face remained ever stoic, her multicolored eyes gazing longingly after the younger girl behind her shades. She sighed and headed into the bathroom, dropping her clothes to the floor. She turned on the shower, looking down as she stepped on something small, round, and...vibrating? She smirked inwardly to herself and pursed her lips sliding her shades off.


	2. Chapter 2

She knelt next to the bath tub and plucked the small object from the shaggy mat Amethyst loved. She turned it off and placed it on the counter, not sure if she should return to the younger or let her simply find it. She shrugged it off and stepped into the shower closing her eyes as her hair flattened out and scrolled down her back.

She washed herself thoroughly, even though she didn't partake in many human customs, this one she enjoyed. She relaxed as she closed her eyes. Her left one a soft shade if ruby red, the other a passionate sapphire blue. The third on her forehead stayed closed, her dark skin hiding the purple shade behind her closed eye lid.

Amethyst sat in her bed and chewed her lip,"Maybe I left it in...oh no. The bathroom!" She got up and crept to the bathroom door, slowly creaking it open. She spotted the toy on the counter and nervously moved to take it. She snatched it in her plump fingers and turned to leave, freezing as she heard something she never imagined. It was Garnet. She was...moaning? Amethyst stayed silent, but frozen, listening as the other girl reveled in her activities.

Amethyst stood completely still, chills running down her spine as she heard the voice from behind the curtain,"Shut the door Ami." Amethyst blushed brightly and dashed from the room shutting the door behind her as she made her way back to her room,"How did she know?" She sat down on her bed, tossing the egg aside and sighed quietly. She headed downstairs, brushing her light purple mane into a tight ponytail before heading to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.

Amethyst sat on the couch staring at the floor as she ate some cheese poofs. She glanced up as she heard the bathroom door open and blushed hard as she spotted the girls bare skin glistening from the hot shower. She was positively glowing, and naked. Why was she naked? Garnet smirked to herself and looked down at Amethyst from behind her shades,"Well...don't be shy.." Amethyst felt her face flush and grow a deep shade of purple as she forced herself to speak around the knot in her throat,"o..out of towels in the bathroom?"

Garnet shrugged quietly and leaned on the stair rail,"No." She watched Amethyst as the young girl fought against herself to not look at the stunning woman. Garnet pursed her lips in a frown and licked her lips slowly,"Can you come to my room for a minute?" She walked out without letting her answer, and disappeared into her bedroom.

Amethyst stared for a moment, still processing it as she made her way up the stairs and slowly towards Garnet' s room. The room was dark red, matching the girls usual jumpsuit color. Garnet still had her hair straight down her back, her third eye hidden by her bangs as she sat on the bed, her body covered moderately by her dark red sheets.

Ami knocked and slowly stepped inside the door before stopping,"Wha..what is it? Is something wrong?"she asked in worry as she became fidgety. Garnet patted the bed next to her and Amethyst slowly walked over sitting down. The red gem stayed quiet for a long moment, letting Ami wonder and squirm a bit. After a few minutes she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Ami's cheek. Amethyst looked at Garnet and swallowed hard as she looked away, her skin turning ice cold as she balled her hands into fists,"don't do that."


	3. Chapter 3

The two sat there for an awkward moment in silence until Amethyst stood and headed for the door. Garnet stared after her with a perplexed expression but she quickly settled her face back to normal. She waved her hand slightly over her face, her glasses masking her face as she fixed her hair into its usual afro.

Amethyst sighed,"I'm going out tonight with Jasper...don't wait up." "Jasper? Why on Earth at you going out with that prick?"Garnet snapped, almost as if she were jealous. Garnet had a strong disliking for the orange gem after she had broken Pearl's heart. Pearl was dear to her, so seeing her get depressed and upset over someone made her slightly possessive. Amethyst scoffed,"What do you care? You never ask me to go anywhere. You just disappear and come back when you're done." "Now you know that's not fair. I have alot of important work to do." Amethyst bursted out in laughter,"Then why are you prancing around the house naked?" "Why are you leaving your sex toys all over the house!? Is it a crime to be comfortable around someone?"snapped the older gem but quickly regained her composure.

She sighed,"Just go...I'll just..go to bed early." Amethyst pursed her lips,"Why don't you come with us. Jasper is bringing a friend. It could be a double date thing." She walked out and headed to her room quietly to get ready. Garnet stared at herself in the mirror, hating every inch of her body as she quickly pulled on some clothes and went downstairs.

The doorbell rang and Garnet headed for the front door, almost in anger. Amethyst bounded out of her room and flipped off of the rails landing on the couch with an excited giggle. Jasper opened the door with her key and stared at Garnet,"Hey Ami..,"she said walking in, pushing past Garnet. Garnet watched, balling her fists as she watched Amethyst jump into Jasper's arms, the two kissing roughly until Garnet cleared her throat. "Oh where's your friend? Garnet is coming along for a double date!" Jasper laughed loudly, enough so that Garnet could feel it in her bones, but this just added to her fury,"She'll meet us there let's go." Jasper walked out, smirking as Amethyst jumped on her shoulders and she spun her around. Amethyst clung to the girl and squealed loudly,"No! No stop it! I'm gonna fa-"she flew off of Jasper's shoulders. Garnet dove and caught her quickly,"Are you okay?" "I'm fine G. Calm down. You're starting to act like Pearl." Amethyst immediately regretted the comment and a silence grew between the two.

Jasper picked Ami up and blew a raspberry on her neck,"Forget that prude...she was trash." Garnet growled lowly and slammed Jasper against the wall,"Take it back!" Amethyst pushed at Garnet but she didn't budge. It was no use, the two larger girls were too strong. Jasper spit at Garnet,"No! She was trash..just like you. I don't see why Amethyst doesn't hang out with real gems. No wonder the kindergarten shut down...makes them too soft and impressionable." Amethyst felt tears and ran, causing Garnet to letup, looking after her in worry. She grunted and fell to the ground as Jasper swung a hard punch, catching the girls chin. Garnet felt like crying. Between thinking of Pearl, hurting Amethyst, and getting her ass handed to her she would say she was having an off day. Garnet turned and swung at the orange gem, the two doing a sort of odd dance in the driveway as they fought. Amethyst watched from a nearby tree, feeling her heart sink every time Jasper landed a blow.

Garnet fell once again, letting out a groan of pain as Jasper brought her knee sharply down into her spine, pinning her down. "Know why Amethyst agreed to go out with me?" "Because she has bad taste in gems?"Garnet smirked as she summoned her gauntlets and swung back at the girl knocking her off. The two both stood lopsided and tired, obviously a challenge for each other. "Because she likes strong gems...but that also explains why she doesn't like you,"Jasper smirked. Garnet had had enough, it was time to end it. She walked up to Jasper, sighing as she let her gauntlets dissipate,"You're right..."

Jasper smirked wickedly and drew her fist back hard. She started to throw the punch, grunting as she felt something wrap around her wrist from behind, a whip. Amethyst stood, her face shadowed by her hair,"You're right...both of you. I love strong gems. I don't like you Garnet..." She looked down at her feet and shifted her legs quietly, ripping Jasper away from Garnet. Jasper wrestled her hand free and growled,"What are you saying woman...?" Garnet felt a smile, only on the inside, and she stood dizzily. "I love gems for their physical strength, as well as their personalities. Garnet has a strong personality. She's complicated and mysterious, and I like it."

Jasper grabbed her head in confusion,"Start making sense!" Peridot walked outside due to the commotion and walked over,"What's going on?" "None of your-"Jasper froze, staring at the beautiful green gem in wonder. She cleared her throat and lowered her tone,"Just talking." Peridot laughed quietly,"Very loudly and with your fists?" "You...you saw that?"Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, it was...impressive. I'm actually heading out for dinner, care to join me?"Peridot asked shyly, biting her lip as she admired her muscular arms. Jasper smirked and nodded as she flexed slightly,"Sure...where we headed?" She walked out with Peridot quietly, leaving Amethyst looking hurt.

Garnet looked at her,"Ami?"she asked in concern,"you don't like me?" Amethyst turned and went inside, Garnet slowly trailing after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Garnet walked inside sadly, not even caring to maintain her usual flat face. Her face was twisted into a mixture of both physical and emotional pain. To hear Amethyst, the short stocky lavender colored girl she loved say she didn't like her hit her harder than any of Jasper's blows. Amethyst sat down on the counter top and looked at the floor,"No...I hate you.." There it was again, that feeling like she had been hit in the gut by a freight train. Garnet put a hand over her stomach, her gems glowing in anger,"What right do you have to hate me? Ever since your girlfriend died I've been nothing but nice to you!" Amethyst looked up in fury,"Don't you dare bring Rose into this! And she wasn't my girlfriend..." Garnet balled her fists tight,"But you loved her. I could tell by the way you looked at her." Amethyst shrugged,"It doesn't matter, nothing matters...I hate you. You make me feel all these things...And I don't want them! I've felt them before. With Rose, even with Pearl when she nursed me after the Sugilite deal, but they always end up leaving." Garnet stared at Amethyst and suddenly understood. Ami didn't hate her, in fact she could have sworn she loved her. Garnet moved over, pinning Ami to the counter with strong arms as she kissed her with a fierce passion. Tears stained Amethyst's face as she pulled away,"Stop it! I hate you! I hate...,"she trailed off into her sobbing. Garnet hesitated before wrapping her strong arms around the small heaving form in front of her,"I love you too..." Amethyst froze for a moment before looking up, sniffling sadly,"Kiss me again?"she pouted. Garnet actually laughed, bringing a smile to Ami's face as their lips met in a hard, fiery kiss. The two sat there for a long moment exchanging sweet kisses and whispers before Garnet picked Amethyst up,"I haven't left you yet...why would that change?"she purred. Amethyst let her hair hide her face and nuzzled into Garnet's neck, planting several small kisses there,"I hope it wont." She bit down sucking on the girls skin, leaving a large dark spot with a proud smirk. Garnet felt her body shudder some, regretting it as she knew Ami noticed the weakness. "Why don't we go back to your room..and I'll show you my toys?"Amethyst giggled. Garnet smirked and slowly walked upstairs, careful not to drop the girl as she laid her down on the bed, straddling her waist. Amethyst wiggled,"It doesn't work if I'm shorter,"she teased, immediately growing quiet as Garnet's lips crashed into hers with a deep hunger, lighting a fire in the belly of the smaller gem. Garnet smirked and relaxed as she phased her clothes off, her shades remaining. Amethyst reached up and gently pulled them off, Garnet not stopping her as she let her eyes be exposed. They were all three open, and they all had the same adoring, yet hungry look as she stared down at Amethyst. "They're beautiful...why do you always hide them?"she asked sadly. Garnet looked down and smiled softly,"Because only those I trust the most get to see them." Amethyst blushed, her face turning a deep purple as she looked away. Garnet started to slowly tug the girls clothes off, smiling as Amethyst phased all but her black lacy panties off. Garnet leaned down, rubbing the girls large purple mounds, tenderly paying attention to both nipples as she kissed down the girls neck, stopping to pepper the girls gem in soft sweet kisses. This sent Amethyst over and she let out a groan, her nails digging into Garnet's bare hips. The larger gem moved her head to take Amethyst's nipple in her mouth, suckling on it gently, letting her teeth graze it as she worked the girl in her hands like putty. She trailed kisses down lower and rubbed the girls thighs, a slight vibration on the girls skin. Amethyst looked down at Garnet, slightly confused until she realized it was her gems vibrating, pulsating even. Garnet placed her hand between the girls legs, rubbing her as the vibration in her hands grew stronger. Amethyst bucked against the girls hand in desire, a loud weak whine slipping from her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot's body collapsed onto the matress, her chest heaving as the orange brute leaned over her and slowly kissed down her neck,"How was that?"she whispered in a husky tone. Peridot was breathless and honestly still dazed as she opened her eyes slightly and leaned up kissing the girl gently, melting into her plump warm lips,"Perfect...again?"she asked. Jasper was happy to oblige and lowered herself between the girls legs again. Her tongue slowly trailed wet, warm circles around the girls geode.

She smirked as Peridot squirmed, feeling a needy hand latch onto her blonde hair and push her down gently. Jasper wrapped her arms around Peridot's thighs and plunged her tongue deep between the girls dripping lips. She sucked and licked at the girl, her tongue putting Peri on cloud nine as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her.

Garnet held Amethyst as she slept and she looked down at her quietly, running a hand through her lavender hair. Amethyst mumbled and shifted, wrapping her body around Garnet' s happily. Garnet smiled gently and kissed Amethyst's forehead before sliding from the bed. She walked downstairs, still sore from their activities and she started cook Amethyst breakfast. They were gems, they didn't need to eat, but Amethyst loved it. Garnet laid out the table a mixture of fried chicken, waffles, and pancakes. The smell lofted through the house and caused the young gem to stir.

Garnet clamped her hands around the cup on the table and let the smell fill her nose. She wasn't big on many human treats, but she loved her coffee. She sipped it quietly and let out a quiet moan, jumping as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and looked down at her, kissing her gently,"How'd you sleep?" Ami smiled and stroked Garnet's hair gently,"Wonderfully. What is all this?"she turned to the table and smiled. Garnet smiled quietly,"I didn't know what you liked...so I made a bit of everything."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **'Please give suggestions! I'm running out of steam and I'm not really sure where to go from here. Feedback is appreciated!'**


End file.
